Impact
by Pilipa
Summary: ON HIATUS. I'm going to be concentrating on another story in the meantime. I may bring this one back in conjunction with the other story. Until then this story is going down as Complete. With a rock in hand, Temari heads to Shikamaru's house. Inspired by


A/N: This is my first fic. I hope you all enjoy. I may extend this story further if enough reviewers enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I sadly enough do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

_I believe this could be the stupidest thing I've ever done._

Temari pondered this statement for a moment. Flashes of childhood embarrassments came flooding back including one memorable moment when Temari was first learning to control her fan. She had somehow managed to strip one of the village elders of his clothing.

…

_Ok, maybe not the stupidest, but it's damn close. _

Temari finally reached her desired location. She scooped up a few stones and looked up at the window on right side of the second story.

_This should be the one._

With that final thought Temari gathered her courage and chucked a stone at the window. It hit with a sharp PING. After waiting about a minute, she tossed another projectile at the glass. No answer. She repeated this procedure with five more stones. No answer.

Now she was getting pissed.

_I **know** his lazy ass is in there!_

Temari wound up with a final stone, intending to really get his attention with this one, when a bleary-eyed Shikamaru opened his window. With a truly satisfying SMACK the rock beaned him right in the nose and he fell outside his window to land in the bushes below.

_I take it back, this is the stupidest thing I've ever done. _

Temari recovered from her shock to hurry over to the bush and its new inhabitant. Shikamaru was lying in the bush staring up at the stars while holding his nose. Blood had trickled from it onto his bare chest. Apparently he slept shirtless with only a pair of sweatpants as cover.

"Coulb you blease dell meh why I beserveb bat?" Shikamaru turned to look up at Temari.

For only the second time in her life Temari was completely speechless. The first being when this very bush dweller had trapped her with his shadow. She could only stare as the flow of blood continued to drip past Shikamaru's fingers. Then Shikamaru shook his head.

"Woben, how twoublezome."

Temari shook out of her stupor and then glared at Shikamaru. She then pulled out a handkerchief from her obi and knelt next to him.

"Use this to pinch your nose and then tilt your head back."

He stared up at her in disbelief. He then took the piece of cloth from her hand and did what she recommended. With his head tilted backwards the only thing he could look at was her rather ample assets. Not that he really minded. They were quite nice all things considered. He felt he deserved at least a little compensation for having been attacked by a rock in the middle of the night.

_I wonder how long it's going to take her to reali…_

"You pervert!" Temari had finally followed the path of his eyes. She was about to smack him again and then stopped after sighting the red blotch on her handkerchief. She pulled her blow and stood up suddenly instead and stalked away.

After a few more minutes the bleeding slowed and then stopped. Shikamaru sat up and pulled the gory rag away from his face. He touched his nose and flinched with pain. Temari saw this out of the corner of her eye, guilt eating at her.

"I'm sorry."

Shikamaru barely caught the whisper, but when he understood he once again turned to look at her in disbelief. She had knelt down next to him again this time with another handkerchief (a ninja can never be unprepared) and a canteen. She wet the cloth and then reached towards his face. He saw her movements and tried to hold still. Temari was surprisingly gentle as she dabbed the cool cloth around his swollen and sore appendage. Once all the blood hand been cleaned up around his face she sat back on her heels to look at her handiwork. While the area was rather red and inflamed she still found him attractive. The reason she had come to his house in the first place was because of this attraction.

He was the first male to intrigue her. She knew his mind kept him eight steps ahead of anyone else and yet he was not power-hungry or ambitious. His tactics more than rivaled her's, but had admitted his defeat to her during their chuunin exams. Still he had fought bravely for his country, even after his self-declaration of being the biggest coward of his village. He had been willing to sacrifice everything. She had started to watch him after that. Whenever there was a mission involving Konoha village she was the first to volunteer for it, so she could spend more time around this paradox of a ninja. It wasn't until a few days earlier that she had come to a realization. She was not just intrigued. She wanted this bum of a shinobi. Thus she had come up with the not quite thought out plan to head to his house with a bunch of pebbles in hand.

Shikamaru carefully studied her during her contemplations. She had gotten leaner since he had first met her. Her hair, while still in its four ties, had lighter highlights running through it. She may be part of the troublesome sex of females, but he was starting to think less and less of her in that manner. While she certainly aggravated him (as this instance had shown) she was certainly not a burden. She carried her own weight in battle and had proven that she could carry some of his as well. Physically she was deadlier in both her fights and her looks. He carefully followed her missions to his village and knew of her location at most times. It was after he had looked her up for the fourth time in a day that he realized his attraction.

Both teenagers stared at each other for a few more moments. It was then that Temari realized that blood still clung to Shikamaru's chest. She rewet her cloth and reached towards him.

His eyes widened as he saw her movements, but then slowly shut as she used smooth circular motions to remove the dried blood. Once she had finished she started to pull away, but was stopped when a hand grasped her wrist. A question was in her eyes as she looked up at him. He answered in a way that surprised them both. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

Temari had a moment of shock, before she leaned into the kiss.

Once he felt her respond, Shikamaru deepened the touch of their lips. He ran his tongue along the edge of her lips and his hand cupped the back of her neck. The tickle of her hair on his hand, just added to the sensations. Temari reached for his face with her free hand and skimmed her fingers along his temple. They slowly pulled apart, breathing in small pants.

"So…why did you need my attention so much?" Shikamaru said with a smirk.

Temari just glared at him. "Shut up." She then pulled him into another breathtaking kiss, ignoring the small rock digging into her hip or the scratching bush on her legs. They both had hungered for this moment and little inconveniences such as those were not going to intrude.

The night left them both in that bush with a blood-spattered handkerchief lying next to them. It had started with an embarrassing impact, yet both kissers were struck by the moment.


End file.
